1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, and more particularly to a motor with a heat dissipating assembly, which dissipates heat not only from the periphery of the motor but also from elements mounted in the motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional motor in accordance with the prior art generally includes a stator and a rotor respectively in a casing. An operating motor always generates heat so that a cooling fan is mounted on the casing of the motor, and the casing has multiple fins extending outwardly from the outer periphery of the casing of the motor. The cooling fan generates an air current that blows over the fins to dissipate the heat generated by the operating motor.
However, the conventional heat dissipating device only dissipates the heat on the outer periphery of the casing. As is well known, the heat of an operating motor is generated by a stator and a rotating rotor that are mounted in the casing of the motor. Consequently, the conventional heat dissipating device does not completely dissipate the heat of the operating motor. The motor needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional motor dissipating device.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved motor that has a heat dissipating assembly to dissipate heat from the outer periphery of the motor and elements mounted in the motor.
To achieve the objective, the motor with a heat dissipating assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a hollow block, a stator fixedly mounted in the block and a rotor rotatably mounted in the stator with all the elements mounted in a casing. A first gap is formed between the block and the stator. A second gap is formed between the stator and the rotor. Multiple through holes are longitudinally defined in the rotor. A stator separator is mounted under the rotor. A groove is defined in the stator separator and communicates with the casing. An air current generated by the rotating rotor flows into the casing via the stator, the rotor and the stator separator to form a closed path in the motor to dissipate heat. The casing is mounted around the motor, and a cooling fan is mounted on the top of the casing to generate an air current to dissipate heat on the outer periphery of the motor.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.